Does It Exist?
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Lilac starts to doubt herself about the tickle monsters when they don't see her anymore. But with help from the king, that all changes.


**Another guestsurprise/newbienovelistRD special! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lilac grew up believing and loving the story of the tickle monster, but one day she had a very hard time and she waited for them to come and they didn't come!

"She needs us!" Jocu said, now trying to go to her.

"Wait son! We need to wait this time," the King Tickle monster replied.

"Wait! Why?!"

"We can't do it because there are some troubles that they have to work out alone. We can't always jump in because they will never learn to take care of themselves. They will never learn to be independent." The king responded.

Jocu was about to respond, but he couldn't. He knew his father was correct, but he hated not rescuing them when they needed him.

But Lilac felt hurt; she knew that they didn't come for a reason but she almost began to think that they didn't exist anymore.

In reality, the tickle monsters would always take care of children when they needed them. But when they became older, they were told to back off for a bit just so that they could learn some independence. And then when they learned to be independent, the tickle monsters would come back.

And this was one of those times…

Lilac felt tears going down her face because her school friends just abandoned her and she was placed in a foster home once more!

"I just…I can't take this anymore!" She said, now packing her stuff up quickly. Meanwhile, the younger child that was there heard her.

"Lilac, don't leave. The tickle monster will be here to help us," the young girl said.

"I'm sorry hon, but the tickle monster may not exist anymore," Lilac said sadly.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, but…"

"Lilac?" A voice said. Lilac spun around and saw Jocu looking at her with hurt eyes. "Lilac, you can't stop believing in us. We care for you!"

"Why did you leave me when I needed you guys?!" Lilac said sadly. She wasn't mad, but she was confused.

"It's because you're growing up my dear. We can't always rescue because you won't learn to make it on your own," Jocu said sadly.

But Lilac was too confused and hurt to listen.

"I'm sorry Jocu, but I can't do this." She said sadly. She didn't really mean it, but she was afraid of growing up and learning how to make it on her own.

"LILAC WAIT!" Jocu said in horror, now seeing her run out in the hallway. He was about to follow when he saw the foster parents coming.

"Will you help her Jocu?" the young child asked.

"You bet I will," He grinned, now placing a gentle hand on the child's head and then disappearing. He headed back to the tickle realm and explained everything to his father!

"WHAT?! What do you mean she doesn't believe in us anymore?" The king thundered.

"Father, she didn't mean it. But I can sense that she's afraid of growing up. When we stopped coming, it frightened her and now she feels like no one cares."

The king ran a clawed hand down his face. He expected for Lilac to be a bit afraid, but not absolutely terrified when they didn't come!

"Let's go my sons. We are bringing her here." He said, now standing. All of his sons' eyes widened! Their father rarely left their realm!

"Father are you serious?!"

"Yes. We will show her just how real we are and explain to her why we didn't come for the past few times." He said, now snapping his fingers and he and his sons went to Earth in their disguises to retrieve Lilac.

The tickle monsters will always be there for anyone that needs them, but when someone becomes too dependent on them too and ALWAYS wants them to fix their problems, they back off. It is not to be mean or spiteful, but they do that to show the person that they want them to stand on their own two feet now and then.

Meanwhile…

Lilac was toting her backpack on her shoulders and they saw her walking by a park.

"Well, I can rest here until I get to the train station," She said, now sitting down.

"And where are you going?" A voice purred. She spun around and saw Vivo.

"V-Vivo!"

"You're surprised to see me hon?" He cooed, now gently tickling her neck.

"Y-Yes! But I thought…I mean…"

"We need to talk young lady. Now what is this about you not believing in us anymore?" The tickle king said, now coming into view.

Squeaking in shock, she ran to hide but he grabbed her gently by her stomach and then held her up to his chest.

"Don't be afraid; but I think we need to explain something to you," He smiled, now snapping his fingers and taking her to his realm.

* * *

Lilac felt something soft brush against her face. "H-Huh?"

She woke up and found herself lying on a red, feathery carpet. "W-Where am I?!"

"In our world."

Lilac spun around and yelped when she saw the Tickle King and his sons looking down at her.

"It...IT IS YOU!" Lilac tried to stand and hug her friends, but the carpet pulled her down and brushed itself against her skin.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Lilac laughed. It felt good to be laughing again.

"So, you stopping believing in us, huh?" Jocu said, leaning close to his bound friend. "I suppose we must prove our power..." He used his tails to tickle Lilac's nose and ears.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Hehehehehehahahaaaachoo!" Lilac laughed and sneezed.

Jocu laughed. "Ticklish as ever!"

"My turn!" Vivo rubbed against Lilac's stomach and tickled his tail under her chin, purring and cooing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAHAHAT TICKLES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lilac was lost in ticklish laughter! Being tickled by a carpet and two monsters?! It was getting too much!

But the King wanted his turn. "Hold her, my sons." he said, a devilish smile on his face.

The two princes pinned down Lilac's arms and legs. The king pulled out a long, golden feather that sparkles with it's own kind of magic.

"The Tickle Scepter!" Jocu said in awe.

The king raised the feather and slowly dragged it along the skin of Lilac's belly.

"HEEEEEEEEEEE! EEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lilac screamed with laughter. The feather tickled more than her other torments combined.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle..." cooed the King.

Lilac's laughs grew louder. Tickly feelings coursed through her entire body from the king's words!

Seeing the tears running down her cheeks, the king stopped and put his tickle scepter away.

Jocu gave Lilac a nip on the neck and used his venom to heal her. "You okay, sweetie?"

"Much. Much better." Lilac smiled and hugged her friends.

"Remember, Lilac. We will always be your friends, but you must learn to have faith in us, no matter what." says the king.

Lilac nodded. "I promise."

The royal family returned Lilac to her home. Then they gave her a glass of water and tucked her into bed.

"Goodbye, Lilac." Jocu winked. "We'll see you soon."

Lilac blew them each a kiss. "Goodbye." She closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Hope you like my half, guestsurprise! Let me know if you wanna chat on our next project together! :)**


End file.
